


八卦、红茶和大团长

by Dellasparrow



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow





	八卦、红茶和大团长

八卦乃人之本性。

即便是圣殿骑士团的成员，也难以免俗。

谢伊·寇马克，在加入圣殿骑士团北美殖民地分册的第一天，就被有关大团长的数条八卦糊了一脸。从与当地女性热恋翘班到被人家姑娘迅速踹了，就着小酒馆的劣质朗姆酒，他听得津津有味。

你要了解自己的领导，从各个方面。寇马克大师用非常战略的语言总结了自己好奇心为什么爆棚，并且要求吉斯特定期给他分享更新。

而作为一个秘密结社，圣殿骑士团内部的八卦流传速度简直要超过重要情报。

这真的不利于工作展开，真的。毕竟当你收到印着骑士团的印记的机密信函，却拆开有三分之二可能是获得八卦信息掉落的时候，这就会是个非常好的借口，先歇上一阵，做点别的再说。比如看看莫林根号的货物清单，比如研究研究航线图，比如为大团长交托的先行者之盒搜寻任务做个远期计划之类的。

谢伊的目光在船长室内搜寻，略过杂乱的旗帜、海图、酒瓶和书籍，被餐具柜里那套孤零零的瓷器吸引了注意力。作为一个英国人，谢伊几乎是不喝茶的，毕竟他是个爱尔兰人。你看，地域因素真的能解释很多事情，谢伊船长喜欢喝酒然后操着迷人的爱尔兰口音酒后碎碎念，而尊敬的大团长海尔森·肯威阁下，永远一副要参加国王晚宴的端庄仪表，红茶滋润的嗓音始终带着优雅的伦敦腔调，即使上一秒他刚刚用袖箭谋杀了某个不算完全无辜的士兵，而那完全不算无辜的鲜血正呲了站在旁边的谢伊一脸。亏得他还在给大团长的审讯做配合。

陶瓷茶具属于海尔森。在那次驶向北方追击刺客的旅途中，大团长登上莫林根号，并和谢伊短暂地分享了还算温暖的船长室。以及一小罐从泉州辗转而来的红茶。

不久之前从北美获得的信息，刺客参与了一起在波士顿发生的惨绝人寰行为：倾倒货物，一整船的。茶叶船。从泉州途径马六甲和开普敦，横跨大西洋，抵达北美的茶叶船。英国人对此行为的哀嚎一定可以跨越时空，里面甚至有谢伊的一份。

而夹在信息里的八卦，主要参与此次行为的刺客，是大团长的亲儿子。

嗯…这就是你们知道大团长有个儿子不仅不告诉当事人反而还组团跑去围观小孩子结果吓到人家的后果，看，吓到被刺客拐跑了吧？ 谢伊曾经酒后非常不厚道地这么想过。

那么现在大团长什么都知道了，落入海中的红茶和误入刺客的儿子，他会对着哪个哀嚎呢？

哪个都不会。

谢伊打开柜门取出了多年不曾使用的茶具，经常的擦拭使之未曾蒙尘。洁白的瓷器泛着柔和光泽，指甲轻敲则发出高档茶具的矜持声响，多年的时光如同并不存在，海尔森的下午茶才刚刚结束。

下意识地摸向柜子的阴影处，谢伊拿到了那个小罐，里面还有剩下的大半罐茶叶。

这仍是大团长的东西，但谢伊知道海尔森不会介意。当他看到那封盖着属于副手查尔斯·李而不是海尔森本人的印章的信函时就知道了。

热水和茶叶被粗糙地塞进茶壶，熟练与谢伊完全无关，他几乎不喝茶，除了和大团长同行的时候。即使是那时，他也是被海尔森指挥着拎热水，难有机会接触茶叶。

谢伊捏着那封信函度过了漫长的三分钟。你不能在茶还没有泡好的时候就拆信，这样对红茶有失尊重。

最后，深红到近乎褐色的茶水夹杂着茶叶被倒入杯中，雅致的瓷杯毫无怨言地接纳了这红茶中的异类，即使液体散发出的苦涩味道几乎可以具有真正的杀伤力。

谢伊毫无退路了，被一杯自己泡的红茶逼进座椅中，不能再起身。他只有选择拆开信封。

事关大团长海尔森·肯威，却不是八卦。

当然不是八卦。是讣告。

圣殿骑士团大团长，死于自己儿子的刺客袖箭之下。

谢伊喝了一口红茶，将陶瓷茶杯缓慢而坚定地放回托盘。只有瓷器接触的一声轻响。袖箭收回的声音也同样轻巧。

在多年前驶向北方航线的午后，海尔森曾经给他倒过一杯茶。优雅的琥珀色液体飘着葡萄被晾晒后散发出的香气，茶杯与银匙碰撞的清脆响声如同长剑交错。

那是谢伊喝过最好喝的红茶。

现实的红茶谋杀了谢伊的味蕾，咽下之后没有任何味道被感知，只有一片麻木。

——完——


End file.
